


Snow Angels

by KitsuneArashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Based on The Little Match Girl, Christmas, Death, Sad, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneArashi/pseuds/KitsuneArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Castiel spends his last moments watching Dean and his mother together, bitterly missing his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote years ago based loosely off The Little Match Girl.

Christmas. The time of love, the time of giving, the time of warmth.

Trees glowing and beautiful, smoke wafting from chimneys, the carefree laughter of children as they run through the pearlescent snow...

A slight breeze stirs the snow at Castiel’s feet, cutting through the threadbare shirt like blades, burning his skin like icy fire. Castiel shivers and huddles closer to the foot of the chilled, green steel of the dumpster, trying vainly to escape the cold wind.

Castiel quietly watches the street where other children gleefully dive into the snow and wave their arms, giggling.

“Look Mama! I made a snow angel!” A rosy cheeked boy of about 4 years sings out, pointing with an ecstatic grin at the ground, emerald green eyes flashing with pride as he looks down at his creation.

Castiel watches the children play, in their warm clothes and snow boots, until the tantalising smells of Christmas dinner wafts through the street, the air is growing colder and the sky is growing darker.

“Dean, time to come inside.” The green eyed boy’s mother calls to him, and Castiel stares longingly as they hug and walk hand in hand into their doubtlessly warm home.  
Other parents also begin ushering their kids into their warm, inviting homes, telling stragglers that they'll get frostbite if they stay out too late.

Castiel looks down at the bare toe sticking out from the mouthy grin of his ruined shoe, he can't even feel it any more, the skin is mottled and purple.

 _Frostbite._ He thinks bitterly to himself. _Sure._

Castiel gingerly pulled himself to a standing position as the first notes of the door- to-door carollers reaches his ears.

_**Silent Night...**_

Drawn to their angelic voices, Castiel stumbles through the snow, the much too big trenchcoat dragging through the slush at his feet.

_**Holy Night...**_

The door in front of the carollers opens and the rosy cheeked youth stands in the doorway, eyes wide with awe as the cheerily dressed men and women sing on his porch.

 **All is calm, all is bright,  
** **Round yon Virgin Mother and Child;**  
**Holy Infant so tender and mild...**

The snow starts to fall, the wind starts to bite and Castiel stumbles into the street. Standing in the glow of the streetlight he looks down at the tiny snow angel they green eyed boy, Dean, made.

“Merry Christmas!” Castiel’s head snaps up, eyes darting to the little boy as he calls out happily before his mother comes and closes the door to keep the breeze out. The carolers move on to the next house.

Castiel takes a step forward before he realises he’d even moved and tumbles into the imprint of an angel in the snow. A warmth spreads through his tiny body and suddenly he’s just so sleepy he cannot stay awake...

 _It's warm, the wind can't reach me here, it's ok._ Castiel’s mind calls him to sleep.

This is Castiel’s 7th Christmas. Last year Mother was still here, huddling with him in their dirty trailer around a small heater, a tiny plastic christmas tree set up on the counter with empty boxes wrapped to look like gifts, this year however, Castiel was alone, his mother taken by the endless coughing that has been a part of her for as long as he could remember. Castiel had never even met his father, his mother never even mentioned him.

_**Sleep in heavenly peace...** _

The night goes on; the snow falls thicker, the wind gets colder, but a dirty little boy slumbers unawares in a snow angel on the road.

“Mama! Look! An angel!” A little voice rings out into the crisp morning.

A woman looks over to the road where Dean is pointing at the mound of snow on the road and ushers her curious son inside quickly telling her husband to keep him inside while she calls 911.

The ambulance arrives swiftly, but it's too late.

_**Sleep in heavenly peace.** _

Castiel opens his eyes, squinting against the bright light that seems to come from everywhere and nowhere.

“Hello Castiel” A warm voice calls from behind him.

Castiel turns slowly, a smile brightening his face and he rushes forward to embrace the woman in front of him. “Hello Mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for your hearts.


End file.
